The storage of mementos customarily presents a problem in that the mementos being stored may be different sizes and the mementos may relate to certain memorable developments recorded in a book. In particular, mementos of the birth and development of an infant are often stored in different locations. These mementos may include pictures of the infant at birth and at varying stages during development, a baby book in which the developmental history of the infant is recorded by the parents or other caretakers, and the storage of other baby mementos such as the baby's first shoes, first rattle, first fork and spoon, locks of hair, teeth, ribbons and various other mementos that have different sizes and yet are relatively small. There is a need for a memento box that can be altered by the user such that the compartments in the box can be configured to store mementos of different sizes, that can store a book that records memorable occasions and provide storage for flat sheet mementos, such as photographs.